


Happy Birthday Imayoshi!

by Tian



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tian/pseuds/Tian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You try to surprise Imayoshi for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Imayoshi!

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at something like this. I feel like I should just keep apologizing. I’m sorry. Happy Birthday Imayoshi!! Reader Insert  
> I really want to see more surprised Imayoshi.   
> I'm sorry there's no proper title.

“There’s no way he’ll see this coming!” You giggle to yourself. You had woken up extremely early this morning to get to morning practice before Imayoshi. You had planned everything out perfectly. You were going to get into his locker and stuff it with confetti and balloons with a cake so when he opened his locker it would explode with fun colors (and add some color to his face). Sure, it would make a mess of the locker room, but it was worth it to surprise Imayoshi. You even sabotaged his alarm last night before you left his dorm just in case.

“I can’t wait to see his face~” You hum happily as you open the boy’s locker room.

“See who’s face?” Imayoshi asks you.

“Imayoshi’s surprised face of course! It’s going to be gre- IMAYOSHI??”

The black haired captain was in the middle of taking off his shirt. His head turned toward you with that irritating smile on his face.

“UWAAA, I’m sorry!!” You slam the door closed with your back facing the door. You stand there for a second, dazed by the glimpse of his very fit body. “Stupid fit stupid muscles stupid.” You mumble, as you slide down the door, dropping your bag of decorations. “He fucking knew.” You bury your face into your knees. Of course he knew, he’s Imayoshi. He reads everyone like an open book.

The door opens and you fall backwards. Imayoshi squats down and leans over you. “What are you doing here so early in the morning, [Last]?”

For a second you just stare at him thinking, “stupid psychic boy, just let me surprise you dammit.” Then you smile widely, pull his head down and spiderman kiss him.

“Happy Birthday, Shouichi.” You grin at his face. You can’t see his face because of the lighting, but you’re sure you wiped that irritating smirk off his face.


End file.
